1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle with a multi-positionable flat bed and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for loading cars or the like onto a bed as of a truck, trailer, train car or the like through mechanisms for effecting a compound pivoting/swivel motion of the bed.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is common to utilize a roll-back, flat-bed truck to quickly load and transport a car which has been disabled, in an accident, illegally parked, or which must be relocated from one sales area to another. In such situations, the transporting truck will be provided with a flat bed. Flat beds are normally movable with respect to the bed between a first or rest position on the truck frame and a second or loading position rolled-back and at an angle with respect to the frame so that the car to be transported may be moved thereon. Such beds are pivotable with respect to the truck between the two positions. In some instances the ramps are even capable of swiveling with respect to the truck in order to load cars oriented at awkward angles with respect to the location where the truck may position itself.
One of the more significant shortcomings of known devices is the inability to effect a swiveling motion of the bed when the bed is in the second or loading position, rolled back and tilted with respect to the truck. Such inability of prior art trucks renders them virtually incapable of conveniently loading a car parallel parked with its wheels locked in a turned position. If loading such a car is attempted, there is an undesired scraping of the tires on the ground during movement.
A wide variety of approaches have been attempted in the prior art to overcome such problems. By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,590 to Edwards wherein a flat bed may be variously repositioned with respect to a vehicle upon which it is positioned. Tilting is allowed in the truck loading embodiment, but without swiveling. In the rail car loading embodiment, swiveling is allowed only in association with an elevator-type arrangement.
In another patent of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,746 to Delachapelle a bed is pivotable with respect to a truck frame. The bed is also swivelable. But, as shown in FIG. 5, the swivel effecting mechanisms 109 are located at the level of the tires at the center of the frame. As a result, swiveling can only occur when the bed is on the frame which minimizes the utility of the apparatus. Further, no mechanisms are provided to tilt the bed independent of its orientation.
In another body of prior art, there are various devices for effecting the pivoting motion of a bed with respect to a truck frame but without a disclosure of the swiveling in combination with the pivoting in a compound motion. Note U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,611 to Ratcliffe; 2,621,814 to Lisota; 2,703,658 to Bazell; 4,249,851 to Sedelmayer; 4,456,420 to Newhard; and 4,770,592 to Winter.
These various patent all disclose mechanisms which attempt to solve the problem addressed by the instant invention. All such prior art approaches, however, have failed to offer the benefits attendant with the present invention.
As illustrated by the large body of background art and commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve roll-back, flat-bed vehicles. No prior effort, however, suggests the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed herein. Prior roll-back, flat-bed vehicles do not provide the benefits attendant with the present invention. The present invention achieves its purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, through the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, and through the use of only readily available materials and conventional components.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for coupling a flat bed to the frame of a vehicle comprising an upper hinge half coupled to the bed; a lower hinge half coupled to the frame; a hinge pin coupling the hinge halves to allow tilting of the upper hinge half and bed with respect to the lower hinge half and frame about a horizontal axis; slide means to couple the bed to the upper hinge half to allow for sliding of the bed longitudinally with respect to the hinge; and a swivel pin positioned between the bed and frame and extending through an aperture in one of the hinge halves to allow swiveling of the bed with respect to the frame.
It is a further object of the present invention to move a bed of a roll-back, flat-bed vehicle in a compound tilting/swiveling motion to extend their utility.
It is a further object of the present invention to configure a hinge with one end secured in a first location and with the other end tiltable and with a swivel element for effecting a compound tilting/swiveling motion between elements coupled by the hinge.
It is a further object of the present invention to load and transport cars more conveniently with a roll-back, flat-bed truck.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a further understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.